1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to pistons therefor.
2. Related Art
A known potential failure mode of an internal combustion engine results when a valve drops into contact with the piston during operation, which can result in catastrophic failure of the engine. The damage resulting to the engine can include replacement of the entire power cylinder system (piston, rings, liner, wrist pin, connecting rod), valve train, cylinder head, crankshaft, and many times, the engine block. Accordingly, although repairable, the cost to repair a failure mode of this nature can be very expensive.